


The End of a Dynasty

by Anteros_07



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 11:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16680832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anteros_07/pseuds/Anteros_07
Summary: One day you were at the top and the next day you were out of it.(Goodbye, SKT T1 members. My first fanfic, please give me a chance)





	The End of a Dynasty

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Today SKT T1 has given his statement on those who are leaving. (Not all clearly) but this crossed my mind so I hope you enjoy it and suffer as much as I do. 
> 
> English is not my first language, so I probably have some writing failures

_The end of a dynasty_

One day you were at the top and the next day you were out of it.

Life is a nightmare that you end up waking up in terrible ways.

The end of a legacy is coming to an end.  
The end of an era, to start another.  
The start of new opportunities.  
The beginning of the farewells.

He had seen many friends from his side.

But he had never been ready to see them all and himself to leave.

The white and red jacket will be _stored_ in the drawer _collecting_ _dust_.  
_Cycles_ Close.  
_Memories_ are stored and vanished.  
_Goodbyes_ are quick even when the pain lasts.

You have to move on.  
You must look at the present and say goodbye to the past.  
But five years is not a blink of an eye.  
And it hurts more than you ever thought.

The _three cups_ he once won now shine much less as he moves away from them.  
The headlines will never relink their summoner name to that of the association.

The world's teams exploded in offers, surpassing the amounts of money that only dream.

He didn't want money. He wanted to win, but he wanted to do it with the team he grew up with these long years.

People change and skill is oxidized; The pressure chokes you and the fun escapes.

His falls were short but the people were there to lift him. He raised the team when he was needed but there were so many times that he seemed to play alone against nine players.

They needed a change, he was happy about it. But the change not only came for the team but also the person.

Korea needed to be a champion again.

Korea needed _SKT T1 faker._

 _SKT T1_ needed it.

But he needed his old team.

Faker needed the toplaner who imposed fear, _MaRin_.

Faker needed his right hand and best friend, _Bengi_.

Faker needed the _Bang_ shooter in his best moments.

Faker needed the great _Wolf_ support that was now delicately healthy.

Faker wanted them at his side wearing the red and white jacket.

And without them he didn't want to use it either.

The end of an era began.

One by one they left and never came back.

It was time for him to leave, too, without looking at those he left behind.

Long Life to SKT T1

Long live the great Korean team.

 _Long live the team that today disintegrated._


End file.
